


Seaside Beauty

by Mkmay17



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, ahahhahaha, i have no idea what im doing, im so sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:29:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mkmay17/pseuds/Mkmay17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nagisa Kishiko lost her parents in a drunk driving accident when she was twelve. Luckily, the family of one of her best friends decided to take her in. Since then, Kishiko has been enjoying life the only way she knows how: spending her time with the people she loves. Even those wonderful, annoying guys from the Host Club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

' _There's no way I knew that this would happen_ ,' I reasoned with myself. ' _I can't predict the future... Although that'd be pretty damn awesome.._ '

' _Stay focused, you moron! You're a dead man if you don't get out of here soon!'_ ' a voice in the back of my head hissed.

' _You can't tell me what to do! Who do you think you are?_ '

' _I'm you!_ '

'.. _Well the point still stands._ '

I huffed, focusing my attention back to the front of the classroom. Sawatobi-sensei was a middle aged man who had probably reached the peak of his life in his early twenties. Not to say that he wasn't a great teacher, because he was, but all his voice produced was extreme cases of boredom in the majority of his students. Fortunately, I could sense that the lecture would be over soon. Unfortunately, it had already run twenty minutes past the scheduled end time. I risked a look to my left and caught the eye of Haninozuka "Honey" Mitsukuni. He flicked his gaze from Sawatobi-sensei then back to me before giving me an exaggerated frown and a thumbs down. I pressed a hand to my mouth to stifle my giggles. Once I had composed myself, I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my eyes. I could hear Mitsukuni giggling quietly beside me. Peaking at the desk beyond Mitsukuni's, I recognized Morinozuka Takashi watching our exchange with an almost invisible smile. When he caught my gaze, I grinned and stuck my tongue out at him. His slight smile widened a fraction before he shook his head and returned his attention to the front of the room, where Sawatobi-sensei was still droning on. Looking back to continue making faces at the blonde haired boy to my left, I spared a glance at the clock on the wall and winced as I registered the time.

I leaned closer to whisper to Mitsukuni, "We are so late. Kyouya is going to kill us."

Currently, Mitsukuni, Takashi, and I were twenty-five minutes late for our after school activity, not counting the ten minute drive it took to get to Ouran High School from where we studied at Tokyo International University. We were all studying the same major: Homeland Security, Law Enforcement, Firefighting, and Related Protective Services. It was the only thing we could find that was anywhere close to what Takashi and Mitsukuni's dojo-owning families do. Besides, it's not like we really need a college degree. The boys were going to take over their dads' businesses, and after living with Mitsukuni for six years and being best friends for twelve, it was a given that I would be working with them. We just thought that it would be a fun experience.

It was at that moment that Sawatobi-sensei loudly dismissed us all. Mitsukuni, Takashi, and I shared a glance before we were dashing out the door and towards Takashi's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's not much action yet, but it should pick up soon!  
> Enjoy~

“Yellow Ducky, is the Black Bird in position?”

“Hai Black Bird is ready to go.”

“Good. That takes care of our getaway if things go wrong.”

And go wrong they did.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

I pushed the door open until I could just barely see through the crack it provided. The club room was alight with activity. There were girls everywhere, drinking tea, tasting treats, and chatting with the present hosts.

Takashi, Mitsukuni, and I had just arrived at Ouran High School after our last university class finally let out. It was a relief to be away from boring classes and back with my friends.

“Brown Eagle, is it clear in there?” a childish voice whispered from the end of the relatively silent hallway.

“Hai. The coast is clear,” I answered. “Let’s see if we can sneak in. Maybe Kyouya won’t notice.”

“Notice what?”

I shrieked, a distinctly high pitched sound that carried down the corridor. “K-Kyouya?! What are you doing out here?”

“Tamaki sent me to fetch a bag that one of the ladies left in the library. What are _you_ doing out here?”

“Um, well, you see-“

“KISHIKO RUN!”

Mitsukuni came tearing down the hallway. He grabbed my hand and together we burst through the doors of Music Room #3. All activity in the room stopped, but we didn’t. Mitsukuni and I ran straight to Tamaki and hid behind him as Kyouya walked calmly into the room, Takashi trailing behind him.

“I assume you meant that I wouldn’t notice your untimely entrance, but as we all can see, that didn’t exactly work out as you had planned.” Kyouya pushed his glasses up with one hand.

“H-Hey now, it’s not _our_ fault!” I protested.

Mitsukuni nodded. “Yeah! Sawatobi-sensei kept us forever! Then, on the way here, there was tons of traffic!”

“Fine. Just don’t let it happen again.” Kyouya’s glasses glinted dangerously. I winced and ducked behind Mitsukuni, who hid behind Tamaki, who shrank back from the Shadow King’s glare.

I shot a pleading look to Haruhi, begging her to save us. She stepped forward, “Kyouya-senpai, I believe the girls are waiting for our return.”

Taking a quick glance around the room, Kyouya nodded his agreement. I could see him give one last warning look in our direction before he turned to speak with the girls who had designated him. I heard Mitsukuni breathe a quiet sigh of relief before he was smiling again, thanking Tamaki for protecting us.

“You’re very welcome, Honey-senpai.” Tamaki swept into a small bow. After one last princely smile, he returned to his favorite hosting area. Mitsukuni smiled back before once again grabbed my hand and leading me over to where Takashi was standing.

It’s been three years since Tamaki first invited Mitsukuni and Takashi to be a part of the Host Club. At the time, I wasn’t included in the list of planned hosts, and neither of my boys wanted to spend time after school with strangers when they could’ve been spending it with me. Or, at least, that’s what Mitukuni had said when I asked him why he denied the offer. Takashi had simply nodded to Mitsukuni’s words and ruffled my hair as he always did. Unbeknownst to me, the next time that Tamaki came to them, Mitsukuni and Takashi gave him a choice: all of us or none of us. The three of us have been here ever since. We’ve formed our own little family with the Host Club.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The club had been closed for almost an hour now, but we were still here because Kyouya had decided that everyone needed to be updated on the upcoming themes and overall schedule. In my opinion, his entire lecture was pointless because Tamaki is the most indecisive person I’ve ever met and we probably won’t even end up doing pirates next Tuesday because in the middle of third period on Monday he’ll decide that Shanghai Knights are better.

I’m also pretty sure that Kyouya is only doing this as revenge for us being late. I just feel bad that Haruhi and the twins have to sit through this as well. I groaned softly, closing my eyes and leaning my head against Takashi’s shoulder. Mitsukuni had already fallen asleep with his head in my lap and my fingers repeatedly threading through his hair. Nobody dared wake him up. I felt more than heard Takashi sigh and shifted accordingly as he slumped into the plush couch. I dragged my eyelids open, only to feel them slip closed not even a second after. I was fighting a losing battle at this point. Turning my face into Takashi’s neck, I gave up and finally fell asleep. What I didn't notice was the slight smile and fond gaze that were directed my way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated~


	3. Chapter 3

Mouth opened in a jaw-cracking yawn, I sat up and looked around the dimly-lit room. I recognized the outline of the bathroom door, which was the source of the low light. All of a sudden, the door swung open and I had to quint my eyes at the glaring brightness. I was able to make out the silhouette of a young boy before the light was turned off.  
“Ki-chan? Why’re you awake?” a childish voice asked. Soon after, I felt a dip in the mattress and a small body crawled under the covers to snuggle in next to me. “It’s three in the morning.”  
I laid down and wrapped an arm around Mitsukuni. “I guess the bathroom light woke me. How’d we get home?”  
“After the club meeting, nobody wanted to wake us so Takashi carried you and Kao-chan carried me. The entire club walked home with us because Takashi refused to wake a driver just to come get us. I woke up when we were halfway here. I’m sorry for waking you with the light.”  
“It’s alright, Mi-chan. Just remind me to thank Takashi in the morning. But, uh, why are you in my bed?”  
“Oh yeah! Everybody was really tired when we got home so everybody stayed over. You, me, and Haru-chan got the bed.”  
It was then that I noticed the warm body pressed against my back. That must be Haruhi.  
“Everyone else is asleep around the room.”  
I leaned over him and past the side of the bed to see the twins laying on a pile of pillows and blankets, tangled around each other.  
“Takashi is on the other side of the bed and Kyo-chan and Tama-chan are sharing your couch.”  
“Is your dad going to be ok with this?”  
“He’ll be fine,” Mitsukuni yawned.  
I smiled at him, though I doubt he saw it in the dark. “Alright. Get some sleep.”  
“Okay. Goodnight Ki-chan.”  
“Goodnight Mi-chan.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“A dance?”  
“Not just a dance, it’s a ball!” Tamaki screamed, twirling in happy circles. We were currently in the club room, three weeks after the impromptu sleepover at mine and Mitsukuni’s house. Tamaki had gone through the day brimming with excitement because he apparently had a big announcement and this was it.  
“You mean like the one we put on last year to get Kanako and Suzushima together?” Haruhi asked.  
Tamaki waved his arms around. “No, no, no. This one is completely different.”  
Haruhi’s face went blank. “How?”  
I walked over to stand next to her and crossed my arms over my chest. “Yes, please enlighten us, oh Great King.”  
The thick sarcasm in my voice didn’t register in Tamaki’s mind as he once again twirled around the room, this time with stars in his eyes, explaining how this ball was going to be a Cinderella Ball. Apparently we were going to have the twins ask some of their mother’s workers to come in and take the exact foot measurement of every guest invited to the ball so that the glass slipper fit them and only them. It was going to be a random draw to find out whose measurements were going to be used for the slipper. Whoever the slipper fit was the lucky lady that won a dance with every host, including me, and got to keep the slipper and its match. The idea sounded pretty interesting to me.  
“Of course Haruhi and Kishiko-sempai’s measurements will also be taken for the draw.” Tamaki struck a pose.  
I frowned, putting my hands on my hips. “Wait what? I thought this dance was for the girls.”  
Kyouya walked up to us with his black notebook in his hands. “Of course it is.”  
“And we can’t leave out our favorite girls, now can we?” The twins had come over to us as well. Hikaru wrapped and arm around Haruhi’s waist and Kaoru wrapped one around mine as they spoke.  
“Yeah you can,” I grumbled.  
“No we can’t!” Mitsukuni sang as he swung from my neck. Tamaki squealed at how “cute” the three of us looked and ran over to join the group hug. Somehow, Kyouya, Takashi, Hikaru, and Haruhi were dragged into the mix and I stood there in the middle of a group of idiots. But they were my idiots.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Note: Bold is the twins talking together.)**

 

  
“So what is Tamaki-kun actually like? Once the guests are all gone?” asked one of my clients. This was usually the reason that I was requested. Besides a few of my regulars, who assured me that they requested me for me, the majority of my clients wanted to know more about the boys.  
“And the twins! What’re they like? Do they actually love each other? Like love-love?” another one squealed.  
I chortled. “They’re dorks! Big dorks. Tamaki, Kyouya, the twins. The lot of them. Dorks.”  
The girls looked shocked. “Even Mori-sempai?”  
“Especially him,” I cackled.  
“But I thought they were charming! All the time!” I couldn’t stop laughing at the girls’ expressions. Eventually I had to go so far as to hold my stomach because it hurt so much.  
“Kishiko-chan!” the girls squealed indignantly, “Stop laughing at us!”  
Nodding my head, I struggled to slow my laughter to light giggles before I calmed completely, breathing heavily. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t help it! You all looked so surprised. You didn’t actually think they were this smooth all the time, did you?” I sighed when they nodded, still smiling slightly. “Well alright, I’m sorry. They really aren’t _that_ bad. It may just be me being hard on them, but that’s just because we’ve been friends for so long. It’s been almost four years since we all came together. Uh, beside Haruhi that is. Though I’m sure we’d all agree that Haruhi is just as a part of our little family as anyone else.” I sighed again. “Truth is, they’re all amazing. Take Tamaki for example. The side of him that you see as guests of the Host Club is only half of it. Despite how utterly stupid he can be, and how dumb some of his ideas are, he truly cares about all of us. You, me, that random person walking down the street. Every single person he comes across. I’m pretty sure they only time that he would ever be anything other than nice to someone is if they hurt someone else. He’s got a heart that’s big enough for the entire world. Plus some. But you know, being friends with Tamaki doesn’t come with a sticker that labels you as just another of the thousand friends he’s already got. It comes with other things, better things. It comes with his love. It comes with a shoulder to cry on, whenever, wherever. It comes with a great listener and an even better advice giver. Don’t tell him that I told you that though, he’ll run around giving “good advice” to everyone,” The girls and I giggled together. “Seriously though, Tamaki’s friendship comes with a lot of great things, but I think that, even without all that stuff, I’d never want to stop being his friend. He’s not the only one though. All of the hosts are great. I wouldn’t trade those dorks for anything.”  
I was smiling softly at the end of my little speech, staring down at my hands in my lap. When I looked up to the girls, my vision was abruptly thrown sideways and I was suddenly laying on my back on the couch I had been sitting on with a warm weight on top of me. Then the blob on top of me started screaming.  
“Kishiko-sempai! That was soooo cute! You’re so nice to me! I never want to stop being your friend either!”  
I squealed when the blob, which I had now identified as Tamaki, started pressing wet, messy kisses to both of my cheeks. “Nooo! Tamaki stop it! That’s nasty! And you’re crushing me! Get off! Stop! Somebody help me!”  
Tamaki’s weight was suddenly lifted off of me and I sat up, wiping my face. As expected, it was Takashi that was standing behind the couch, holding Tamaki bridal style. I smiled up at Takashi as he gently set Tamaki back on his feet, returning my large grin with a smaller smile of his own.  
“But she’s sooo cute..!” Tamaki cried.  
I frowned. “Why are you even over here?! Don’t you have your own guests to attend?”  
“We heard you laughing,” began one voice.  
“And came to see what was so funny,” finished another.  
I looked behind me to see the twins and Kyouya standing together with Haruhi beside Kyouya and Mitsukuni beside her. Hikaru had been the first voice, followed by Kaoru. I blushed hotly knowing that they had all been standing behind me for the entirety of my little speech.  
“So you all heard that, huh?” I squeaked.  
The twins grinned. “Every word. We didn’t know you thought so highly of the boss.”  
I blushed harder. “You shut up!”  
“Don’t worry, Ki-chan.” Mitsukuni hugged Usa-chan to his chest and smiled up at me. “Tama-chan was right when he said it was cute.”  
My blush grew and I turned away from him, crossing my arms across my chest. I didn’t care how “cute” I was, it was still embarrassing. I had thought they would all be too busy with their own clients listen to me talk to mine.  
“It was quite the speech,” Kyouya said. “Very entertaining.”  
I huffed and glowered at him. “Well regardless of how _entertaining_ this is, I do believe that it’s closing time.  
There was a collective sigh from the females around the room, but they dutifully stood and began to make their way out of the door, calling goodbyes as they did.  
“We should discuss the details of the ball,” Kyouya said as the door closed behind the last guest. “It’s currently scheduled for next Saturday night. That way the ladies have all day to get ready, if they so choose. The food and decorations have been ordered and we have staff ready set up and clean up.”  
I sat up on the couch as the others began to pull up chairs. Unfortunately, this provided the perfect chance for Hikaru and Kaoru to sit on either side of me, if only to annoy me for the entire meeting. I glanced suspiciously at both of them from my peripheral vision. Both were slouched into the cushions, legs crossed, arm thrown over the couch (which “accidentally” over my shoulders). There was no way I was going to get through the next hour without being continuously poked and prodded.  
Oblivious to my internal struggle, Kyouya continued with his report. “The exact measurements of all attending females have been taken. I had the shoemaker draw a name from a bowl so only he knows the name. I’ve instructed him to make the slipper with the measurements of the drawn name. He is also to put the name inside of an envelope and have that delivered with the shoe so that we may call out the winning name when the time comes. I believe that takes care of everything. Agreed?”  
There were just nods from around our little circle until Hikaru spoke up. “What about our clothes? Are we going to match?”  
“That’s a valid point. Would your mother happen to have anything on such short notice?”  
“ **Of course. We also have a dress that’s absolutely perfect for Kishiko-sempai**.” At this the twins wrapped their arms tighter around my shoulders and grinned mischievously.  
“I’m not even going to argue,” I sighed. “I’ve learned that it’s useless. You two end up getting your way no matter what I do.”  
“Don’t worry, Kishiko-sempai!” Kaoru said. “You’re going to be adorable!”  
“Whatever you say, kiddo. We all know I’m not a dress person. I’ll trust your judgment.”  
I jumped when they both poked my ribs. “Don’t you dare,” I warned. They grinned and did it again. I leaped up from the couch before turning to glare at them, putting my hands on my hips. They grinned.  
I glared.  
Their grins widened.  
My glare darkened.  
We continued our silent stare down as the others began to gather their things and dismiss themselves. I’m pretty sure that a few goodbyes were thrown our way but I was too preoccupied with my task of making sure the twins didn’t try anything sneaky. My gaze remained on said twins until I felt a warm weight on my head. When I glanced up, I saw it was Takashi’s hand. He was standing behind me with my bag in his other hand and Mitsukuni on his shoulders.  
“Time to go, Ki-chan.” Mitsukuni said.  
I smiled up at him. “Okay.” Then turned my head back to glare at the twins. “I’m watching you two.” I backed out of the club room so I could keep my eyes on them. “Always watching.” I turned around once the door closed.  
“What was that all about?” Mitsukuni asked.  
“I have a bad feeling. Those two are planning something, I just know it.” I turned to point at him. “And I bet it has something to do with my dress for the dance!”  
Mitsukuni giggled and shook his head. “I guess we’ll just have to wait and see. Come on, Kishiko, it won’t be _that_ bad.”


End file.
